


Capriciousness

by carzla



Category: Bleach, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Parallels, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unpredictable when he didn’t show his eyes. However, it was just the same even when he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capriciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006. Based on my Bleach reincarnation theory that when a person is reincarnated in the Bleach-verse, a part of his previous life is still with him in spirit although said spirit doesn't play a large role in determining the path taken by the reincarnated,

He’d never admit it aloud, but he’d always thought that Fuji was at his most stunning with his eyes open, shining with the deadly seriousness to inflict damage, to kill. There was just _something_ in those sharp azure eyes at those rare moments that drew him to Fuji.

So when Tezuka found himself face-to-face with Fuji, and the other’s eyes were open with an expression akin to the one that Tezuka was so drawn to, he was indefinitely surprised. Despite being a Vice Captain – _his_ Vice Captain and long-time Academy friend to be exact – this was the first time had had ever seen Fuji looking so serious. And it seemed to be over nothing he could phantom at the present moment too.

“Don’t go.”

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

“That challenge. Don’t agree to it. Don’t go.”

“It’s not possible for me to do so.”

“…”

Those beautiful blue eyes turned away from his hazel ones and in some corner of his heart he mourned the loss. But that was irrelevant at the moment and Fuji was being unreasonable here. Challenging a Captain of the Gotei 13 was one of the three ways to attain captaincy after fulfilling the requirement of having a Bankai. Despite it being a lesser-taken path, it was still written as legal in the books of Soul Society laws. Furthermore, Tezuka had no intention of losing to that young and cocky challenger.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?”

“I’ll accept no other as my Captain.”

“I won’t be careless.”

“You won’t,” Fuji agreed. “But nothing’s predictable.”

Fuji was still refusing to meet his gaze, which Tezuka decided that that fact had to change. Before he could make his move, however, his left wrist was taken a hold of by a tight grip. The next thing he knew, he and Fuji were flash-stepping outside and to their division’s training grounds.

“Let’s spar, Tezuka-taichou,” was the only warning he had before Fuji flew at him, zanpakutou drawn and blade glinting in the late afternoon sunlight.

And the fight commenced.

* * *

 _This is not a normal sparring session_ , Tezuka thought as he dodged a vicious slice from Fuji’s blade before quickly spinning around to counterattack. If anything, Fuji’s eyes had that same intent to inflict real damage he so admired. This time though, he didn’t – _couldn’t_ – allow himself to be mesmerized by it.

 _He_ was Fuji’s opponent.

“Flow from the heavens, Swallow of the Silent Snow!”

Fuji, why?

“Rise, Golden Peregrine!”

* * *

He was truly and thoroughly outmaneuvered and outsmarted by Fuji this time. It was the only possible way to explain their current situation even as his mind and vision were starting to fog up.

“Fuji… why?”

“I’ve always wondered about fighting against you no holds barred… but mainly because… because no one else… no one else should defeat you… or see you vulnerable.”

Even through his blurred vision, Tezuka could still make out with extreme clarity that Fuji’s blue eyes were filling with tears and emotions.

“Syuusuke… you’re… you’re such an idiot,” he murmured affectionately. It had to have hurt him to even decide to do this.

Fuji chuckled softly, but it broke off into wheezing gasps. “Ne, Kunimitsu… let’s finish this next time… okay?”

“Aa.”

“I’ll beat you then.”

He drew Fuji close to him, feeling the other nuzzle closer before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “We’ll see. For now, let us sleep…”

And the last of the sunset slipped away…

…

The next day, Soul Society mourned the loss of two of their elite shinigami.

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan  
Seishun Gakuen Tennis Courts_

 _23 August 2002  
3:00pm_

“Game and match, Tezuka! Seven games to six!”

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan  
Tennis Court Under The Train Station_

 _26 August 2002  
6:00pm_

“Game and match, Echizen.”

 _You were right, Syuusuke. Nothing’s predictable._


End file.
